


G:act Outtakes

by noahfense



Series: tim drake: a conspiracy thread [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: G:Act Verse Tim, Gen, Social Media, Tim isn't Robin, a Spin Off, crack fic treated seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfense/pseuds/noahfense
Summary: just a bunch of shit i wrote for the g:act verse that i didn’t actually end up keeping in the story
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Series: tim drake: a conspiracy thread [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375465
Comments: 31
Kudos: 519





	1. this was saved in my docs as “conner kent has no rights”

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been so long since i updated g:act i thought i would like throw some extra crumbs or something snsnsk

**cloneboy** has changed the group chat name to  **‘semi functioning conspiracy theorists’**

**cloneboy** : ok, guys, I’m like 90% i’ll like get into trouble with like the government, because I know too much

**nyooom** : pls don’t tell us any information that will get us killed i still have a world to beat in kh3.

**twinkothy** : shhh, let him speak

**lesbean** : i’m always a slut for a good conspiracy. 

**cloneboy** : ok so today, I’m like on the farm with pa, and he’s telling me stories about dad & like the cows y’know the usual stuff

**lesbean** : awww i always forget you’re like an actual farmboy 

**cloneboy** : yeah whatever yeehaw.

**cloneboy** : anyway, he’s telling me about how like dad was a ‘special kid’ or whatever 

**twinkothy** : i’m sorry, did you just,,,

**twinkothy** : say yeehaw? 

**twinkothy** has changed  **cloneboy** ’s user to  **yeehaw**

**yeehaw** : can i get to the fucking theory please

**lesbean** : yes carry on

**lesbean** : yeehaw 

**nyooom** : yeehaw

  
**twinkothy** : yeehaw


	2. wally west: a conspiracy thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to take place after the engagement announcement in g:act chapter five  
> but i didn't like it enough to post?? the theory didn't fit??? like i just wasn't vibin with her.

**twinkothy** @nightwingsass

it goes against my moral code to   
thirst after a married man, so like  
if anyone like wants to date me  
pls do so now. :) 

6:35 PM • June 12, 2019 • Twitter for iPhone

> **maru** @redarrowss  
>  _replying to @nighwtingsass_
> 
> ok but like literally who even is wally west  
> i'm so sorry king 😔😔😔
> 
> 6:37 PM • June 12, 2019 • Twitter for iPhone
> 
> **twinkothy** @nightwingsass  
> replying to @redarrowss,@nightwingsass
> 
> like hOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED OT  
> COMPETE WITH THE FLASH???

**alex** @nghtwing

i'm sorry did tim just imply that the  
man dick grayson is engaged to is  
the flash??? like did i just read that  
right?

> **twinkothy** @nightwingsass  
>  _replying to @nghtwing_
> 
> oh?? i haven't done a thread about him  
> yet ??? my b. uhhh ok.

**twinkothy** @nightwingsass

who tf is wally west : a conspiracy  
thread.

**twinkothy** @nightwingsass  
 _responding to @nighwtingsass_

so as you we all know that og flash  
died. but like temporarily, i don't fuckin  
know what the hell is going on in this  
timeline but i remember superman  
dying like thrice.

**twinkothy** @nightwingsass  
 _responding to @nighwtingsass_  
  
but i digress. anyways, the og  
flash was a forensic scientist and  
he was cooking up shit in his lab  
when he got struck by lightning  
giving him super speed.

**twinkothy** @nightwingsass  
 _responding to @nighwtingsass_  
  
which what the fuck?? lightning giving  
you speed sounds like a fucking joke  
like literally like bro???

**twinkothy** @nightwingsass  
 _responding to @nighwtingsass_  
  
getting fucking shot down by zeus  
and look i've been blessed with super  
speed, my dude he was trying to  
KILL you asdfkjsadfj

**twinkothy** @nightwingsass  
 _responding to @nighwtingsass  
_

like the concept of getting superpowers  
from being struck by lightning has the same  
energy as me sneak drinking my mothers wine  
when i was 7 because i thought 'adult juice'  
would turn me into an adult.

**twinkothy** @nightwingsass  
 _responding to @nighwtingsass_

but now that we've established how fuckin'  
dumbn this whole thing is,, mr. wally west  
as a wholeass child, replicated the flashes  
experiment

**twinkothy** @nightwingsass  
 _responding to @nighwtingsass_

and that's how he became kid flash.  
i mean he even left his hair out and  
everything. and finding out the  
flash's identity was p easy and then  
what's this???

**twinkothy** @nightwingsass  
 _responding to @nighwtingsass_  
  
he has a nephew with ginger hair that's  
approximately the same age as kid  
flash whoa! no way this totally has to   
be a coincidence. 

**twinkothy** @nightwingsass  
 _responding to @nighwtingsass_

like there's no way KF is wally west,  
it's definitely the brunette child  
bart allen,, definitely not wally.


	3. nightwingsass : origin story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> djsksksksdnfjsksd uhmm i was bored??? i also like miss this series but i'm not gonna make the next installment until i finish summer, and idk if you've read that or not but like,,, my laptop got fried so i lost 80% of all my writing and that really puts a damper on motivation so it's slowly coming back tho, here's this in the meantime.

**_JULY_ _13TH, 2016_ **

_GOTHAM_

* * *

Tim isn't stupid. He was born and raised in Gotham. (Actually he was born in raised in Bristol, the nice side of Gotham that isn't actually _Gotham_ , he is not at all the smart street kid he thinks he is.) He knows better than to be out so late, well it doesn't really depend on time of day, downtown wasn't ever necessarily 'safe', but being out after the street lights turned on was just not ever a good idea. 

But here he was, little Timmy Drake, a few days shy of turning 16, barely standing at 5'3, 110 pounds, walking down the street with grocery bags clutched tightly in his fists.   
  


Normally he'd just go to the store that was right by house but it closed at 10 and he really needed the supplies for his school project that was due tomorrow that he hadn't even started. It was assigned six weeks ago and every day since Tim kept saying to himself "I've got time I don't need to worry, I'll do it tomorrow." And here he was the day before and a project worth 40% of his grade that hasn't even been started.

And well yea, the risk of dying in downtown Gotham was entirely less terrifiying than the prospect of his mother murdering him for failing a class. He could hear her voice in his head as he laced up his sneakers, " _Désolée, tu as fait quoi? Tu plaisantes. Timothy, J'ai dû mal entendre, j'ai entendu tu as échoué_."

It would devolve into faster speaking and screaming and Tim wouldn't be able to understand any of it. His dad would look at him exhausted like he was missing the day's when their cat Maru was an only child. It would end with Tim in a coffin and Janet and Jack signing the divorce papers before the dirt even settled. Dad would be sad and start drinking again and get like 2 more cats and they'd all be named after Tim's childhood nicknames; Caneton and Ducky.

So yeah he'd take the potential to be murdered over the certainty. 

He planned on taking one of the cars but then he realized even one of their "cheaper" cars would be cased the second he stepped into the lawless land of 24/7 hour grocery stores. He'd come back to find the windows broken and the clip of emergency cash, pack of gum, and iphone charger would be gone. 

It looked like he'd take the car to bus stop in a still decently nice part of town and then take the bus to the store and make the round trip back.

Which would've worked if the bus wasn't on it's last round that night when he'd gotten dropped off. 

So here Tim Drake is, walking in the sketchy part of town (Can there be a sketchy part of town if the whole town is sketchy?) wishing he would've done the project any of those times he'd mindlessly spent his days getting high, playing video games, and scrolling through reddit threads. 

He's pretending not to notice the creepy guy that's been following him for three blocks. Stop being judgemental Tim, for all you know this nice gentleman just happens to live in the same direction that you are walking and that flash of silver you saw was definitely not a knife but just a watch. 

* * *

It was, in fact, a knife.

Three blocks and 6 anxiety ridden minutes later and that very knife is held to his throat as the mans other yellow stained fingers dig through Tim's wallet. 

"C'mon rich boy, I know you've got more money than this." The man says, only pulling out a couple twentys and a five. 

"I'm fifteen," Tim says and before he can tell himself it's really dumb to talk back with a knife to your neck he adds, "Really you should be suprised I have any cash on me. Like who actually use-"

His sentences cuts off in a huff as the older man slams his fist into Tim's gut. Note to self Tim, keep your fucking mouth shut sometimes.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut, I've seen you on the news with your Mommy and Daddy, I know you've got money. What's the fucking pin number to the card?"

He almost wants to ask, do you want me to keep my mouth shut or answer the question, but what he says is, "It's my moms."

The words come out like a wheeze, he didn't realize getting punched hurts that bad. How the fuck does batman do this all the time? 

"So…? Is it like your birthday or something? What's the fucking number?"

Tim snorts, the concept of Janet being sentimental enough to have her pin number be her son's birthday. 

The man rolls his eyes and presses the knife closer. "The pin number Kid."

"Uh yea, right." He says, " 3-2-5-8. But they'll probably have the card disconnected by tomorrow if I don't turn up at home so you might as well let me g-"

And look at that, yet another punch. It takes all of his self control to not curl forward in on himself which would only push the cool sharp metal in further. 

He really should learn when to keep his mouth shut, one might even go as for to say he lacked basic self-preservation skills.

"That's more than enough time to make some withdrawals," He smirks, Tim grimaces as his face comes closer, he brings the hand not holding the knife and taps him twice on the cheek, "I sadly won't need you for this part kid."

Tim winces and closes his eyes. The calculated risk he took was perhaps off. He could've woken up his mo- no, no definitely no, the risk he took was the right one and he'll die by his consequences. He leans his head back against the wall practically offering up his throat for the kill. 

He feels the knife leave his throat for a second and he's ready for it to return. One second goes by… than two… and three … and wait what the fuck was that noise.

"N-Nightwing?" His voice comes out in a high pitched squeak. 

The man was knocked out cold on the ground and Nightwing was looming over him, ecrisma sticks in hand and a bright smile on his face.

"Hey."

Tim _faints_. 

* * *

"Hey, are you okay?" A kind voice comes from… somewhere? Where is he? It's dark and he can't see anything, why is it so dark? Where are his glasses?

"It might help if you open your eyes." The voice says again with a soft laugh, "I think maybe the adrenaline might've caused you to crash kid." 

Tim blinks slowly, his surroundings coming into view. Well, somewhat into view, his glasses still weren't on his face so it was mostly just out of focus. Like someone took the video quality down from 1080 to 144p. 

"Ni'wing." He speaks slowly, his head hurts. When did his head start hurting?

"Alright, up you go. Let's get you home." 

Nightwing helps Tim to his feet and Tim has to keep himself from crying with nightwings hands in his, oh my god, oh my god, he's so fucking gay. 

Nightwing helps him find his glasses and walks him back to his car, he even carries Tim's bags for him. He listens to Tim rant about how he got in this situation and even offers him advice for the project because apparently he also had Mrs. Crowinski his junior year. Tim's halfway passed in love with him by the time they reach his car.

He opens the back door, (read: after awkwardly trying four times and nightwing tells him the door is unlocked then does he take the keys out and unlock said door and opens it) and reaches over to grab the bags from Nightwing who at the very same time leans forward to put the bags in the car causing Tim to - oh god oh no. 

Before he can stop himself his hand crashes into Nightwing's ass. He can feel the hest rising to his face instantly.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry. I was trying to get the bags I didn't know you were gonna-" He's scrambling to apologize immediately and Nightwing just laughs it off.

"It's ok, It was an _ass_ ident." Nightwing gives him a dorky grin and Tim's heart feels like it's gonna burst out of his chest. Oh no, he's _so_ gay. 

After Nightwing walks away and Tim's reassured him for the 13th time that he is in fact old enough to drive(he is, just not without adult supervision, Nightwing doesn't need to know that) that he finally lets himself freak the fuck out.

"Oh my fucking god!" He screams quietly into the steering wheel, " I just touched nightwing's ass!"

God he has to tell someone about this.

He opens twitter and starts agressively typing, wait, I can't post this on main, he thinks to himself.

3 minutes & a new account later, Tim has dropped what would eventually become a very iconic tweet.

* * *

nightwing stan#227  
@nightwingsass

l JUST TOUCHED NIGHTWINGS ASS. 

@batdrakes on tumblr

📍 _Gotham, NJ_ 🔗 _http://batdrake.tum…_

19 following 0 followers

**nightwing stan #227** @nightwingsass

omg omg omg i just touched nightwings   
ass, i can die now. pls and thank you.   
i've reached my peak in life. 

3:32 AM • July 13, 2016 • Twitter for iPhone

**nightwing stan #227** @nightwingsass

nOT TO BE GAY BUT I AM SO FUCKING G AY

3:33 AM • July 13, 2016 • Twitter for iPhone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also disclaimer; i am not a native french speaker so please please tell me if that was incorrect. it was supposed to read "Sorry, you said what? You're kidding. Timothy, i must've misheard you, i heard you failed."
> 
> also about the childhood nicknames, janet called him "mon petit caneton" which lead to jack calling him ducky. and now his family calls him duck.
> 
> also that pin number isn't her actual number it spells "F-C-K-U"
> 
> this was supposed to be like "350 words before i do school work." that is not what happened fjsksksks.

**Author's Note:**

> [made a link tree so these links will always be current so i don't have to dig through all my fics everytime i change something.](https://linktr.ee/noahfense)


End file.
